


"Natural life, Dean!"

by etoilune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Morning, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilune/pseuds/etoilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt, this one along the lines of "Sam walks in on Dean and Castiel in the batcave"<br/>Oh and Gabe makes an appearance too c;<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Natural life, Dean!"

"Hey, Dean, where did you put the- oh, Dean!" Sam ducked his head so he couldn't see the couple who were currently curled up together on a Dean's bed. 

"Shut up!" Dean flushed red, but not as crimson as the newly-turned human next to him.

"How's it doing now?"

"How's what doing?"

"You know... I bet sex was a lot easier when he had his mojo-"

"Sammy!"

"Natural life, Dean!" The taller man sung as he peeked through his fingers to see if the pair were decent yet. "Please put some clothes on."

"Natural life, Sammy!" Dean mocked his brother's earlier tone and gently tucked his arm around the man next to him. "G'morning, Cas."

"Good morning, Dean," the sleep-saturated gravelly voice replied.

"Sleep well?"

"Much better when you were here."

"Get a room, guys!" 

"We had one before you came in!" Dean punctuated his sentence with a chaste kiss to Castiel's chapped lips which deepened as Castiel pressed in, moaning into his partner's mouth.

"God, I love human you," Dean muttered, not breaking the kiss.

"God, just stop the couple stuff!"

"Why are you still here, bitch?"

"Jerk. Because I-" Sam was cut short when an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him out of the door.

"I- Gabe?"

"The one and only, kiddo. Here to save you from our brothers getting all rough in there."

 


End file.
